


With You Beside Me

by Lululeigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Circus, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I lay here<br/>If I just lay here<br/>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"<br/>Snow Patrol; Chasing Cars</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more fluff for you all, coming from Maddy once again! Go show her some love~! And don't forget to enjoy!   
> Her blog: http://mythetic.tumblr.com/

Having to work the field in such embarrassing conditions was not something William was fond of.  
Having to work the field with his partner was not something he was fond of, either. 

She was erratic, messy, and loud. Far past what he was used to, of course. His own tactics varied from being absolutely precise to slightly perfect. 

For this reason, he was not pleased with taking Grell to the circus. 

After having to call her in for backup after meeting with the Phantomhive boy and his butler, Grell herself was forced to put on a ridiculous getup and pretend to be a member of the freak show. 

This wasn't too difficult for them both; they were both gifted in physical feats, and they both resembled humans well enough. 

Grell's teeth, however..

"What on Earth are you wearing?"

"I- I'm not sure. I supposed it fit with the theme well enough."

His redhead had showed up to his newly located tent not soon after he contacted her. She was already in quite the getup, her hair braided in a way that he hadn't seen before. Those suspenders suited her well, though. 

Luckily, he had convinced Joker to switch tents after Grell had auditioned for them. She preferred some sort of ariel act, one with hoops and swings and fire. Always a daredevil, always one to impress the audience. 

"I'm not having my boyfriend wear..that thing. Absolutely not."

William stayed silent, a bit offended. Normally, he prided himself in what he looked like. Not only that, Grell had prided herself in what William looked like. Now, she was glaring at him with her fashion eye, and it made him uncomfortable.

"I'm going to sew you something tomorrow. For now, I'm exhausted~"

He couldn't deny that he was tired himself; dealing with a demon running around was tiresome enough. And now, having to watch Grell was yet another addition to his long list. 

"Fine. Do you wish to have the top bunk?"

"Why can't we sleep together?~"

William sighed, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose.

"If someone were to walk in during the night.."

He noted the irritated expression in her face as she turned away from him, climbing up to the top bunk with relative ease. After she was settled in, she threw her glasses down to him, a silent order to place them onto the small folding table next to the bed. 

After he was dressed in his pajamas, William looked up to Grell, who's back was to the opening of the tent.  
Sighing once more, he blew out the candle on the table, leaving them in darkness and at the mercy of the elements outside. He didn't prefer this, of course. Enjoying a warm body next to him was something he hid well, considering his usual exterior. 

Hours passed before he could even consider sleeping. Laying on the uncomfortable bed was irritating, and it took everything in him not to abandon the mission then and there. However, the dispatch was understaffed, and it was no one's responsibility but his own to help on the field. 

With a racing mind, William did not notice the slight shuffling of sheets overhead, nor could he make out the black figure crawling down upon his bed. He wasn't concerned, however. Catching onto the soft scent of cherry and the feel of soft hair against his arm, he scooted up further against the wall, allowing Grell to shuffle in and press against his side. 

"This is a tight squeeze, Grell."

"You can't sleep either, can you?"

"No."

Normally, he would've kicked her out without a second thought considering his previous worries about getting caught. However, it was far too late and he was far too tired and she was far too warm for him to do anything about it.

Placing a hand over her waist, he pressed his nose into her hair, letting his eyes fall shut as the wind howled slightly outside. 

The smaller figure pulled the sheet up to her chest, and tilted her head back slightly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

"First, we sleep. Second, I'm burning that god-awful golden suit of yours."


End file.
